Get off my Plane!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Just one of my favorite movie scenes recreated with the Rio characters!


**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this is not Medieval Adventures, but when I have a really great idea, I have to write it down!**

 **So you guys definitely know the plane scene in Rio, when Nigel has Blu in his talons and Blu uses the fire extinguisher to get Nigel off him and Nigel goes flying out of the plane? Right?**

 **Well… I have this theory… That when they made that scene, they watched Air Force One with Harrison Ford and remember the scene when Harrison says, "Get off my plane!" It's so similar!**

 **If you think about it, there are actually a lot of things similar to both scenes! So I thought I would recreate the Air Force One scene, but with Blu, Jewel, and Nigel!**

 **Let's get this action started!**

* * *

On Air Force One, President Blu, with an MP5K has just got to the emergency exit ramp and as he peeked around the door to the section, he saw Nigel the terrorist leader holding his wife and First Lady, Jewel, with one wing, while with the other, he was throwing the parachutes off the open ramp into the skies. Jewel, who had both her wings tied up, tried to stop Nigel from throwing the parachutes away, but it was useless.

Blu knew he had to do something fast, or else Nigel would escape. He quickly got down and hid himself while moving from cover to cover towards the two. When Blu thought he got close enough, he peeked out of a cover, with the MP5K out and ready to shoot. However Nigel saw him and and pointed the handgun he was holding right up against Jewel's head.

"Drop the gun!" Nigel shouted.

Blu slowly opened his wings, with the MP5K in one of them, holding his wings in surrender, while coming out in full view of Nigel.

"Drop the gun!" Nigel shouted again, threatening to pull the trigger.

Blu fully got out and he dropped the MP5K to the floor.

"You made one mistake, when you killed my pilot, Mr. President." Nigel continued shouting. "No one left to fly the plane and no parachute!" And Nigel, holding up the last parachute, threw it off the plane and it flew through the skies.

"Whatever happens, you lose! I win." Nigel smiled, as he was completely focused on Blu.

Jewel, however, took the opportunity to use both of her wings to move Nigel's wing holding the gun up against her, away from her, Nigel firing the handgun in reaction. Blu took the moment to lunge froward at Nigel and Blu was on top of him, the two nearly going out of the plane. Jewel, in the meantime, crawled away, towards the MP5K that Blu dropped and with a bit of a struggle, managed to hold it and aim it at Blu and Nigel.

Meanwhile Blu and Nigel continued their fight. Their heads were just off the plane's ramp and Blu, his wing holding onto Nigel's, banged his wing against the edge of the ramp, to force him to drop the gun. The gun eventually fell out from Nigel's grip and it went sailing off.

While Jewel watched, the two rolled around for a bit, and Nigel was on top of Blu now, however Blu managed to get Nigel off of him and threw him back into the plane, away from the ramp. Blu threw himself at Nigel again and with his wings, he went for Nigel's neck, but Nigel did the same thing to Blu, the two struggled to get at each other's necks.

Blu found a cord, attached to the plane, laying on the ramp and quickly grabbing it, he began tying it around Nigel's neck. Before Blu could finish, Nigel forced Blu to go under him and he tried to go for Blu's neck. However with the cord firmly tied around Nigel, Blu knew Nigel was done for. Taking a wing up, Blu pulled the release cord of the parachute Nigel was wearing, and the parachute went flying out, catching the wing. Nigel found himself choking to death, as Blu pulled him in with a determined look in his face.

"Get off my plane!" Blu said before pushing Nigel and causing his neck to be ripped.

Nigel was instantly dead and Blu let go of him and Nigel flew out, while Blu got up and made his way to Jewel. She was so relieved and put down the MP5K and Blu picked her up in a loving hug. Nigel's dead body, meanwhile, was still floating down to the earth, slowly in the parachute.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **Can you see the similarities now?**

 **Honestly… most of the reason why I did this little one shot was for Blu to say, "Get off my plane!" to Nigel!**


End file.
